The Nighttime Secret
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Spencer is always leaving the dates once night falls. Teddy tries to ask him why but he doesn't give in. Will he ever? She tries so hard to find out why, but he's always finding ways to cover up. Is he cheating again or is he hiding some other big secret?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfiction =). Another random idea while watching tv. It's in Teddy's POV. Hope you like it! **

**The Nighttime Secret **

**Chapter 1 New Moon **

It was just another normal day with Spencer but of course, once night fell, he made an excuse and left.

"Sorry Teddy. I have something going on." he said like always, kissed my cheek and left. Inside I sighed angrily and watched him leave. This had been happening ever since we got back together. I was starting to think he was cheating on me. AGAIN! The weird thing was whenever he left, he wasn't walking, he was running. We never went out to dinner lately always my house or his house. Spencer was hiding something. A big something.

"Did Spencer leave already?" mom sounded surprised.

"Ya he had somewhere to go." I replied. I started heading down to my room but mom spoke again.

"He was only here for an hour." she mumbled. Yup, like most dates. As I opened my bedroom door, Emmett came pounding down the stairs. Great he's here.

"PJ's in his room." I slammed my door. I didn't even bother to talk to him.

The next day at school, Spencer didn't bother to tell me what his plans were when he left. I opened my locker and someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm, it's Spencer." I said blandly. He spun me around and gave me a stern look.

"Why so glum?" he lifted my chin but I looked the other way. Grabbing my books, I put them into my bag and slammed the locker door shut.

"Good question Spencer," I started."Maybe it's because of the one hour dates every night. Suddenly leaving because you have something planned. Maybe another girlfriend." I snapped. Spencer sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm not cheating on you I promise you that." his eyes were trying to convince me but I wasn't giving in.

"Then what is it? Don't I deserve to know?" I begged. He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. Okay he didn't want to tell me. But why not? Was it that bad?

"You do, you really do, Teddy, But I _**can't**_. My parents will kill me." that was all he said. So it was his parents fault. I mean who listened to their parents these days. I took away my hands as the bell rang.

"Who ever listens to their parents these days." I shouted but I don't think he could hear me. The bell overpowered my voice. I stomped away, running to my car. My brand new car. The green Jeep. Not my choice but it was a car at least. With doors. He didn't even try running after me.

I drove away, but not towards home. Just somewhere. Maybe towards the meadow that lies hidden between the forest. The only place I felt truly alone and myself. And that's exactly where I went. All the pretty tulips were growing along the daisies. Sometimes I just laid among them, or other times I sat and did homework. It was so quiet and peaceful. I stayed there for about two hours before I went home.

" Teddy Duncan! Where have you been?" mom snaps.

"I went somewhere for a little while before coming home." I replied.

"You should have told us first. Anyways Spencer came over looking for him. I told him that you would call him once you got back." mom informs. I roll my eyes and head to my room. Like I would call him. Flopping down on my bed, my phone rings. It was Spencer. Of course, I didn't answer. It went to voicemail. I listened to it.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. Your mom told me you would call but you haven't. Just please, call me." his voice was pleading. I was almost tempted but I didn't give in. Then Ivy walked in.

"Hey Teddy. Spencer just texted me. He said you're not calling him back. What's up?" she sat down next to me.

"He's always leaving in the middle of our dates with no explanations. We don't even go to dinner anymore. Just hang out at his house or my house." I complained.

"Teddy, it's probably nothing. Don't worry." she comforted me but it didn't work.

"Nothing! I only get to see him an hour and then the dates over. It's not nothing, it's something!" I shouted then sank into the corner of my bed. She didn't say anything.

"I'll see if I can try to talk to him. I'm gonna leave so you can think." she said then left. Why didn't life go right? Why did everything go wrong when it was going right?

**Hoped you liked it! I tried my best and hopefully it's not too much drama. Review and alert! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! I know it was short but I promise I will make them a bit longer this time. Thank you to the people who reviewed =). So anyways here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 2 Waxing Crescent

I think Ivy went because I made her mad. Just like Spencer is making me mad. He can leave all the voicemails and messages he want, I won't answer. Nope not at all. I thought we'd promised no secrets but now he's breaking that promise. He can take the karma that gets flung at him. My phone buzzed. Another message from Spencer. It said:

Spencer-Teddy answer me! It's urgent!

So badly did I want to answer but he just wanted my attention. But what if he wasn't joking? What if he was serious? The urge took over me. I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Spencer? Spencer are you okay? Answer me!" I demanded. It showed that he had picked up his phone but he wasn't saying anything.

"Spencer!" I said louder. There was a sound of movement and then a crackle of trees?

"Teddy?" someone weakly said. It sounded like Spencer. Then the phone went dead. What the heck dude? So you tell me to talk to you and then you hang up? I mean why bother. I'm glad it was Friday. That means I don't have to see anyone tomorrow. From school at least.. Maybe I would see Spencer. Just to tell yell at him for asking me to call him and then not saying anything. What a jerk!

**Later **

After dinner, I was heading back to my room before there was a knock on the door. I went to get it but totally regretted it. It was Spencer. He looked perfectly fine except a bruise on his cheek. He was weak because of this.

"What do you want? It's already night. Shouldn't you be off somewhere?" I snapped

"Teddy, come on forgive me already. I'm sorry I can't tell you." he begged. I laughed and looked down. Was it really this bad? Was it really that bad that you couldn't tell your girlfriend.

"So you just _**can't**_? What's holding you back? Your friends, family. Yourself." I replied. He didn't say anything. I stepped out of the house and closed the door. Cause if I had to yell then I don't want the whole house hearing.

"It's my family," he stuttered."I'm sorry." he repeated. Like I hadn't heard that before.. Sure honey it was just some family issues. It was stupid really.

"You've said you're sorry but I won't forgive you. When we started this relationship again you said no secrets." I reminded him. Spencer cursed under his breath and kicked the ground. So he had forgotten. What a good boyfriend he was.

"You _**forgot! **_How could you forget? Never mind I'm done arguing." I shouted and slammed the door in his face. He started to say something but I couldn't hear it. He can make up all the excuses in the world. I'm not buying it. This time I really thought it was going to be perfect. Then again nothing was perfect.

"Teddy, who was that?" mom asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Spencer." I said and went to my room. PJ was down there with Emmett. They weren't practicing for their band weirdly. Just sitting and chatting.

"Hey Teddy bear." Emmett said sweetly. I rolled my eyes. Sweet talk, like I needed it., especially from him.

"Save it Emmett." I snapped and shut my door. Couldn't boys just keep some things to their self. As I sat on my bad, I heard a howl. Like from a dog or wolf. There was wolf in Colorado but not in this part. At least not that I'm sure. . Weirdly, the howl sounded sad. Like he or she was depressed. Lonely maybe. Whatever I wouldn't let it bother me. It was just some stupid animal.

The next morning mom came to remind me that I had to watch Charlie today. Her and dad both had work, PJ was going somewhere, and Gabe was going to get in trouble somehow. It all worked out some way. The Duncan household had its strange ways of living. The house was quiet, weirdly. Charlie was in her room playing and Gabe was somewhere. Probably playing video games.

If anyone knocked at that door today I would not answer it. Nope no I wouldn't. It was probably going to be Spencer finding another way to convince me. Well he couldn't. He forgot about our promise. No boyfriend forgets their promises. Especially these ones. As I went into the kitchen, I found Gabe sitting there, something covering his lip.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"It's Jo again." he answered. I thought this girl had gotten a piece of her own medicine already. Well I know she liked him but she had to find some other way to show it.

"Oh I'm sorry. Just talk to the teacher about it. Or maybe the principal." it was the only advice I had right now. He shrugged and left the room. I grabbed the strawberries and whip cream. I ate them alot when something was troubling me. While I was eating, I realized what if he was planning a huge break up with me? NO! I wouldn't let that happen. Maybe it was a party? If it was then why would he leave at night when the moon came up? Okay this was totally hitting a blank.

Why couldn't I figure anything out? I knew the answer it was just couldn't think of it. It was coming to mind. Maybe he was a secret spy. That sounds stupid. Think Teddy think. Well he wasn't cheating on me so cross that off the list. Or was he? Okay don't ask that. What was he hiding? I had to find out.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. If you guys have any idea what Spencer's hiding guess in the reviews. This chapter is a little longer so YEAH! Anyways review and alert! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was kinda making it obvious but who cares anyways. And yes I do love how they can be daft. LOL! Here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3 First Quarter**

Since I wasn't figuring things out, I decided to do some research. I looked up new moons and full moons but all it was giving me was junk about werewolves. And werewolves aren't real. Spencer was probably part of some stupid organization, but why wouldn't he tell me about that. The werewolf thing was starting to make some sense. Every night when the moon rose, he left. Also I heard howling the other night and wolves don't come in this part of Denver. That explains it all. Spencer Walsh was a werewolf. Now it was time to confront it about it. I grabbed my back and headed for the door. It flung open as I was going to open it.

"Hello Teddy I need you to help me with the groceries." mom said. Now really because now was such a good time.

"Actually I was just about to head out. Now's not a good time." I protested. Mom gave me a stern look. The look she always gives me when I don't do something she wants.

"Teddy who is it you need to so urgently see?" mom demanded. What should I say? I should lie but be telling the truth. I'm going to go apologize to Spencer. That sounded pretty convincing.

"Well I was going over to apologize to Spencer. I may have overreacted about something." I explained. Mom sighed and mumbled something about teenage girls and men.

"Fine. No need in helping a pregnant women unload the groceries." she said, walking to the kitchen. Walking out to my car, gray clouds swarm overhead. Great so when I want to do something important, all the bad possible solutions happen. I didn't even bring my coat, which I didn't feel like going back inside to get. As I was driving to Spencer's, it started sprinkling but it was worse when I finally parked.

"Take a deep breath Teddy." I mumbled to myself. Then I had the courage to get out of the car. I quickly walked to the door, my hair already soaked. Spencer answered it, thank goodness. A sense of relief flooded through me when I saw him.

"Teddy, you look horrible come inside." he gestured.

"Well thanks I guess I do look pretty bad." I said sarcastically. Spencer smiled and went to grab me a blanket. He wrapped it around me and got me a cup of cocoa. Then I curled up next to him, kicking my shoes off. I was actually pretty cold. The rain wasn't so bad after all.

"So why did you come? I thought you didn't want to talk to me." he asked. I looked at him. Well didn't he realize that:

1. I loved him and I would have forgiven him over time

2. He's forgiven DUH!

Boys don't understand anything these days.

"I came to say I'm sorry because I totally overreacted. I'm really am sorry." I pleaded. Spencer smiled and kissed my forehead. Right now I felt like I didn't care about why he left every night. I just wanted to be with him and that's all.

"Oh well I was ready to tell you anyways." he replied. I widened my eyes. Really? So I had to drive over here and get drenched in rain to apologize, and then you say you were going to tell me anyways. Great so I could've stayed at home.

"I already know." I blurted out. Why did I say that? I didn't know, or at least I think I didn't. A werewolf was a ridiculous assumption but it totally seems like it.

"I'm a werewolf." he said.

"You're a werewolf." we both said that at the same time. How creepy! We both stared at each other. My mind was racing. My boyfriend, Spencer Walsh, was really a werewolf. A guy who transforms into a wolf every night. So that was the howl I heard. It all made sense.

"Wow Teddy Duncan is smart." he clapped. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh shush." I said and looked up at the ceiling,

"Do you have any questions? If I were you, I would." he asked. But I never answered. The world as I knew was slipping out and I was being pulled into the blackness. I was asleep. I don't know how I did I wasn't even tired. When I woke up, it was dark. I pulled out my phone. It was ten at night. Crap, mom was probably worrying about me. So I texted her saying I lost track of time and fell asleep on couch. My head wasn't on Spencer's lap anymore, there was a pillow who replaced it.

"You're no Spencer, why are you here?" I demanded. Why was I talking to a pillow? Great I was going mental. Then I heard the crack of a door open. I jumped halfway out of my seat. If I wasn't scared, I would have gotten up, but in all horror movies the girls who do that end up dying. Instinctively, I grab the pillow and hold it against my chest. Weirdly, it smells like Spencer. It reminded me of Spencer for some reason.

"Spencer?" I call.

**OH NO! Some creepy guy coming to stalk her. JK JK, Sorry if it's a bit short but that's where it needed to ended =). Hit the pretty button at the button. It makes me a very happy writer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that last chapter cleared some things up. But who is this creepy person who just strolled into Spencer's house. Is someone trying to kidnap Teddy? Anyways read to find out. **

**Chapter 4 Waxing Gibbous**

Slowly, I sat up.

"Spencer? This isn't funny." I snapped. Someone chuckled and I heard the voices got closer. I felt like screaming but I would wake the whole house. This was an emergency though. Then I could see the mans face. He had wine red hair, scars covered his hands. What distracted me the most was his big yellow eyes. I backed up, but not too far before he grabbed my wrists, digging his nails into my skin.

"Where do you think you're going pretty lady?" he demanded, snickering. The best thing I could do was shut up. Maybe if I didn't say anything, he wouldn't hurt me.

'Spencer!" I screamed. Wow not talking really worked out for me. Now he knew I was getting help. The man boomed, laughing so hard I thought he might shake the house. Then I heard pounding down the stairs. It was Spencer, my werewolf savior.

"What are you doing Darcy!" he shouted. He ran over to me and threw Darcy to the ground.

"I'd heard of this pretty little lady of yours. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." he got up and dusted off his pants. Had Spencer told his werewolf pack about me?

"Doesn't mean you can break into my house. Lucky my parents are deep sleepers," he murmured. Darcy left the house, which left a whole moment of silence. Spencer came over and sat next to me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry Teddy." he hastily said. I laughed silently. Now he was worried about something.

"I'm fine. My wrists just hurt a little." I replied, scooching closer to him. Spencer took my wrists and inspected them. He cursed, then he got up.

"You're bleeding. That's not good." he paced back and forth again. I was bleeding so what. Every human does it. It's not unnatural. Now I was confused.

"What's wrong with me bleeding?" I curiously asked. Spencer chuckled nervously. Was he sweating? I squinted but I still couldn't tell. This was getting annoying.

"Teddy, did he dig his nails into you?" he worriedly asked. I thought about it. I remember him coming in and finding me. Then he grabbed my wrists and that's when they started to hurt. From his nails.

"Yes he is that so bad? Spencer what's going on?" I demanded. Why wouldn't someone tell me something? For a minute he opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Teddy, werewolf's nails have poison in them. He poisoned you purposely. You're slowly dying. That's why I barely touched you, I was scared." he explained. So I was dying. I'm only 17 I CAN'T die.

"Why me? I'm too young," I demanded. Then I started to cry. Tears slipped down my cheeks. Spencer came over to me, but I pushed away.

"Get away from me. You're the reason I'm dying." I snapped. As I opened the door, Spencer was already in front of me.

"Baby, it's late at night. Wait until the morning and you can go home." he reminded me. Then I realized it had started raining again. I didn't care, if I was dying then why not do something stupid.

"I don't care. It's better than here." I snapped. He sighed but didn't move. Why did he have to be stubborn now? Hello dying person coming through.

"Don't say that. You could get sick." Spencer pointed out. Haha, **I don't care**. I laughed, an evil laugh I guess. It was his fault anyways.

"Really? What's the point in getting sick if I'm dying?" I spat, shoving him aside. The rain pattered down on me. It was cold but refreshing. My clothes were already starting to get soaked just standing there. At least the rain blended in with my tears. I guess you really do start to appreciate life when you know you're going to die. I didn't realize Spencer was standing behind me until he spoke up.

"Let's get inside. It's pouring." he suggested. I turned to look at him and shook my head. It was really nice out here.

"No, it's nice out here." my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. Spencer laughed silently and stood next to me. He took my hands, holding me close to him.

"I understand. Teddy, we will find some way around this poison. I love you. I can't bear to see you go." now it looked like he was going to cry. Did I really mean this much to him?

"Thanks." I leaned my head against his chest. I felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Now it would be a good time to go inside. It's cold and you're soaked." he repeated. I laughed, following him inside. When he turned I shivered. He threw me a blanket and I wrapped myself up, curling up in the corner of the couch. Then the whole house went silent again.

"Spencer?" I called as quietly as I could. This wasn't funny. I'd already been scared half to death today and it wasn't going to happen today. I heard the stairs creak but there was no one there. Dang it Spencer where are you?

"Sorry Teddy. There was something I had to do real quick." Spencer said making me jump. Didn't I say no more scaring me late at night? Anyways what did he have to do at midnight? It was probably some werewolf stuff.

"Okay whatever you say." I mumbled.

**Sorry it took me so long to finish and post this chapter. I've been spacing a lot of things lately. Hope this chapter isn't too short. Well R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**That last chapter had its exciting moments I guess. I try my hardest and I didn't say this before but the person who signed their name as Ted, How RUDE! JK JK! Guess my summaries are crappy. LOL **

**Chapter 5 Full Moon**

When morning came I finally went home, not bothering to tell Spencer.. He had gone to bed early mumbling something. I was still kinda in shock with the whole me being poison thing. I mean being told that you were poisoned by a werewolf was shocking. So I was going to die slowly. Maybe any day now.

When I opened the door, mom came running down the steps(or trying to), She had the most worried expression on her face. Which told me I was probably in trouble.

"Teddy Duncan where have you been? I was worried sick." she demanded. I silently shut the door. I mean mom had a right to be worried. Her daughter leaves all night at her boyfriends house and doesn't come back till the next morning.

"Didn't you get my text? I lost track of time." I replied nonchalantly. Mom rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't get your text. This better not happen next time. I might not be so easy." she snapped then headed back up to her room. How did my message not get to mom? I swore I sent it. Well it doesn't matter anyways. She lectured me on it for about thirty more minutes and told me i was grounded for the rest of the day. Not like I was going to listen to that. I headed into my room to see my window completely open. Also my topaz necklace was gone. Spencer had given it to me when we started dating again. That was the most amazing gift anyone had given me and now it was gone. I closed my window. Someone had probably come in and taken it.

A tap on my window woke me out of my daydreams. SIlently, i opened my window. Spencer was standing there, panting.

"Come in." I smiled. Spencer went and sat on my bed. He looked worried but I don't get what there was to be worried about. Unless it was about the poison.

"Teddy you didn't tell me you left this morning." he nervously chuckled. His eyes were wide and they showed no emotion. All I did was stand there. It's not like I had to tell him everything.

"I don't have to tell you when I'm leaving." I mumbled. Not like I was trying to be rude, it just came out that way. These days Spencer had been protective sort of. Distant was one too but that was because of his werewolf side.

"Sometimes I want you to. What happened last night scared me. I thought i was going to lose you but I promise I will find some way to cure this poison." he took a deep breath and took my hand. That was really sweet of him.

"Thanks." was all I said. As I took my hand back, I noticed there was something on my palm. One small line went straight across it. It was red and was starting to scab. I put my hand in my pocket before Spencer could see it. He would flip out by even the smallest cut.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got home safe and weren't kidnapped," he paused."Teddy I love you." he kissed my forehead and jumped back out the window. I watched him leave. This whole werewolf was fake right? I mean there is no such thing.

**That Night At Dinner**

It was silent at dinner. Mom I think was still angry at me for staying late at Spencer's. PJ had gone to college already so his seat was empty. Charlie was being noisy but no one knew what she was saying, Gabe was trying to convince mom to get him a new video game, and dad was talking about work. Like usual.

"Honey, did you make leftovers?" mom asked me. I was confused. Since when had mom eaten any leftover dinner? She was pregnant so that cleared it up.

"I think so." I replied, getting up from my seat. After that I went to my room and changed into jeans and a plain white shirt. I grabbed my purse and headed upstairs.

"Going to Spencer's!" I called and then left. I didn't want mom to say no so waiting for an answer was out of the kitchen. The moon was almost up so I had to hurry. As I approached his house, I saw him sitting on the porch. As I got out of the car, I saw he was sweating. It wasn't even that hot out tonight.

"Leave Teddy. You don't need to see this." he growled. I sat down next to him. His eyes were not blue anymore. They were turning yellow slits. Then it hit me. I knew what was happening. He was turning into a werewolf but I didn't move.

"No." was all I said before he got up and ran towards the forest. I did the stupid thing and ran after him, calling his name. When I found him, he was panting. The moon was finally up. Then he turned. I think I screamed. Maybe I don't remember. It had happened so fast. He was a black wolf with hints of gray. He growled at me and I leaned against a tree for support. Now I wish I had gone when he told me to . Then my eyes closed and I drifted into blackness.

"Teddy." someone was shaking me. This person was calling me. Whoever it was. My body felt all funny, but I forced my eyes open. Spencer was leaning over me. His eyes were blue again.

"What?" I groaned weakly. I could see that he was still panting and sweating. Spencer's hair was all messy, too.

"Are you okay? You should have left. My werewolf side could've killed you. You're crazy." he shook his head. I know I should have left but I didn't want to.

"I'm fine but that doesn't matter. Are you okay?" I smiled a bit. Turning into a werewolf had to suck. He was all sweaty so it had to have sucked.

"I'm fine, too. Tonight's the full moon you know that right. Werewolves are stronger during the full moon and new moon." he explained. So I shouldn't visit him during a full moon or a new moon. What good advice. Then a cough overtook me. It was horrible. When I finally stopped, my throat was burning and just a bit of blood came up.

"I-" i started to say.

"Teddy are you sure you're okay? Wait don't answer that. Let's take you inside." he lifted me up and headed back to his house. All he did was set me on the couch and bring me a glass of water. I didn't drink any though.

"Spencer, why did you cheat on me?" I blurted out. I regretted it as soon as it came out. Instantly, I covered my mouth with my hand. I saw his face drain of color and he sighed and kicked the other chair.

**There is chapter 5. Sorry I haven't written lately. I've been caught up with my original story and I've been reading alot. So I hope this makes up for it. I'll try to update at least two stories once a week. =) Jazzy **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finally got around to writing this. Yeah! Don't worry Ted you didn't hurt my feelings. Um well more reviews and maybe I'll update quicker. I'm starting to think I'm not writing good enough. Well *sigh* here is Chapter 6. Oh and please go and check out Megan & Liz. They are the most amazing singers! **

**Chapter 6**

Spencer sat there in silence. I don't know where that question came from. Lately I'd been doing some pretty unusual things.

"It's complicated." he replied. Now that made me mad. It was complicated! How is it complicated that you cheated on me? It should be pretty explainable.

"How is that not explainable?" I snapped. I sat up and he tried to lie me back down but I didn't let him. All I did was shake my head. Spencer was quiet. His eyes were really dark.

"It's just my parents wanted me to date another werewolf. I was going to break up with her and tell my parents that I like you instead." he sighed. Whatever like I believed that.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. My hand was just on the knob when Spencer's hand grabbed mine. I glared at him.

"You're not leaving." Spencer hissed. I laughed and raised my eyebrows. Didn't he realize I was stronger than him?

"Who said that?" with my other hand I grabbed his hand and threw it away from me. I grinned and walked out the door, closing it with a slam. Who needed him anyway? When I got to my car, something weird happened. Something fire like shot through my body. I bit my lip and slid to the concrete.

I rubbed my eyes. What just happened? How did I get outside? Last I remember I was fainting from seeing Spencer as a werewolf. Did he drug me? Next I saw Spencer running towards me.

"Are you okay Teddy? You're just sitting on the concrete like an idiot." he bit back a laugh. My whole body felt weak.

"I don't know. I don't remember a lot after I fainted." I explained to him. He laughed and shook his head. How was that funny?

"You really don't? It was pretty memorable." Spencer took my hands. What was going on? I was totally confused. What in the world was going on? Hopefully he didn't drug me.

"What happened? Tell me because whatever happened I don't remember." I repeated. Spencer was really starting to make me mad. If he didn't tell me what was going on I would literally drive away right now.

"Nothing big happened. You just got a little mad and said you were leaving." He explained. Okay that didn't seem too bad. It just bugged me how I didn't remember it.

"Okay not as bad as I thought. Well I'm going to leave now. Don't want mom to flip out." I reminded him as I was getting up. His eyes watched me as I got into the driver's seat. Spencer smiled.

"Drive safe." He told me. I nodded and rolled down my window and he came over to me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill myself." I laughed and kissed him before heading off. I could feel that his eyes were still on me when I left. When I looked out my window I saw a man staring at me. His hair was black and his eyes were green. A scream was building up in my throat but before I got it out something struck my lungs, leaving me breathless. I was slipping into blackness. The world around me was getting dimmer. Just before it all went black, the man chuckled and he was gone.

"Teddy," someone was shaking me. "Teddy honey, wake up." I heard a beeping sound. It was close to me but I couldn't open my eyes to see what it was. They felt like they were glued shut.

"Amy just give her a little time." Someone said. What was going on? Where was I? Slowly I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light.

"Teddy!" I recognized the voice as my mom's as she hugged me. Then I realized I was in the hospital. I went into panic mode. Why was I here? Mom backed up to look at me. I could also see dad sitting down.

"Mom what happened?" I asked, very confused. My memory had blacked out on me. Again. Mom took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"Honey, you got in a car accident." Mom explained. Then her eyes got all watery and she left. Then I noticed the beeping sound was my heart monitor thing. I didn't feel hurt at all. Then Spencer came rushing into the room.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed and rushed over to my side. Then dad left the room muttering something about Spencer. He took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Hi." I said weakly. Spencer took a deep breath and sat next to me on the bed.

"You don't know how worried I was about you. I thought you got seriously hurt." He was really worried. It was plainly written on his face.

"I know I said I would drive safe but I don't remember the rest. Something else happened I can't put my finger on it." I explained.

"It's okay. I don't want to know. All that matters is your alive." He sweetly said. I was lucky I was alive. Never had I got in a car accident. My driving was really good. At least I think so. Then the nurse came in.

"How Teddy how are you feeling?" she questioned. Spencer got up and sat down so she could check on me. When she lifted up the blanket, my leg was purple. Not the whole thing. There was just a big bruise there that I hadn't noticed before. I bit back a gasp.

"I'm feeling fine." I replied. How in the world did I get that bruise?

"That's good. You should get some rest. You don't look that well." She instructed before walking out of the room. Spencer came back over to me.

"You look as white as a ghost. Are you okay?" he worriedly asked. Should I tell him? He would probably get freak out and get all protective.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. If he did freak out I was totally going to regret telling him. It wasn't that bad I guess.

"Yes. Babe, I want to know what's going on." He replied, smiling. Spencer just called me babe. Wow he barely had any nicknames for me.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, I lifted the blanket to reveal the big bruise on my leg. Next to me, I could hear Spencer take a deep breath. Ya this was totally a bad idea.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he hastily asked. I laughed and nodded, feeling a grin spread across my face

**There is Chapter 6. Hoped you liked it. Part of it reminded me of Nikki from Heroes if you know what I mean. Hoped this chapter was good. Please review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow. ~~Jazzy~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I feel like I haven't written a chapter for this story in forever! Sorry it took so long though. I try to write whenever I get the chance. Only one review last time =(. Oohhh could you guys when you review put your fave song. I need new songs to listen to. They could be any genre. Enough of my rambling. Let's get on with Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 Last Quarter**

Spencer looked at me funny. Did he not understand? Couldn't one person understand one thing in life? Just one thing.

"No I'm fine. It's just you're here. I would be better if you left." I snapped. He looked taken aback. His eyes widened. He bent down beside me, taking my head.

"The medication has gotten to you. You don't know what you're saying." Spencer's voice was all shaky. I rolled my eyes. He was really butt hurt. Maybe I should've said it a bit nicer.

"I haven't been taking medication. I meant what I said. Get up on two legs and leave." I demanded, pointing at the door. Spencer got up and slammed the door as he left. It made me laugh. Never knew guys were so sensitive. Mom walked in, looking confused..

"Spencer came out of your room all angry." she looked at me. Guess he didn't tell her anything when he left. Mom sat down on the chair next to me.

"No. Something came up with family. I guess his dad made him angry and he just left." I lied. I am the best liar in the history of liars. I can't believe Spencer left like that though. I thought he would be happy.

"Oh okay. The doctors said you can come home soon. Spend tomorrow here and then Saturday you can go home." mom smiled. Finally! This place reeked of medicine. It was so crowded in here, too. Maybe I shouldn't wait. When mom left, I would just silently slip out of here. They would never notice.

"Okay well I'm going to get some sleep now." I lied. Mom kissed my forehead then left the room, closing the door behind her. Plan is in action. Finally! The clock above the door said eight. Slowly, I got up out of bed and peered out the window. If I jumped I would kill myself. Sneaking over to the stairs would be so much easier. Mom had left the door slightly ajar. Hopefully it wouldn't creak. Luckily when I opened it, it didn't. I slipped through and looked around. The stairs were right next to the elevator. There was just one problem. I was in a hospital gown. If they saw me in this they would put me back in my room.

Maybe my clothes were back in my room. When I went back in there, my clothes were in a bag on a counter. None of my clothes had blood on them surprisingly. This hospital gown was so annoying. I changed and threw the gown on the bed. Apparently in the car crash, my shirt had ripped. I had one hole on my side. Oh well. One last thing, my phone. It was lying right next to the clothes bag. Quickly, I grabbed it and walked back out. This was going to be so much easier.

I finally got to the stairs and no one noticed me. Mom and dad had gone home it looked like. My room had been on level 4. I was on level 2 when I saw Spencer holding a bouquet of sunflowers. Ugh I hate sunflowers. So cheery. How was I going to avoid him? I looked down at the ground, walking past him. Behind me, I heard him take a breath. That was it. I ran down the stairs. The lobby, finally. Took me forever. Then the bruise on my leg started hurting. Like this was the perfect time for it to act up.

It didn't matter. My hands flew to the door, pushing it open. Cold air whipped my face. It felt so good to be free. Hospitals annoy me. They annoy everyone. How was I going to get home? No one would stop for a teenager girl with a hole in her shirt. They would think I was psycho. The pain got worse . It was okay though. I saw Spencer's car. Maybe he could drive me home. No he was mad at me. Plus he would ask how I got out. My plan was totally failing.

"Teddy! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the hospital." someone called. It was Spencer. I could tell. Slowly, I turned around. Someone punched me in the face, or at least that's what it felt like.

When I woke up, I was laying in the back of Spencer's car. Wasn't I supposed to be in the hospital? I scrambled and sat up. How did I get here? What's happening to me? These blackouts are totally not cool. The door next to me opened. It was Spencer holding

two coffees.  
"You're awake. Are you feeling okay? You gave me quite a shock when you weren't in your hospital room." he chuckled, handing me one of the coffees. It was warm and right now I was so cold.

"How did I get here? I don't remember leaving." I sighed. Spencer got into the car, sitting next to me. He put his arm around me, bringing me closer. I took a sip of the coffee.

"I don't know. I found you standing outside. At least you're. Somehow I convinced the doctors that you were homesick and you needed to come home." he looked away. He was right. At least I was safe.

"Well thank you for doing that." I smiled and went to kiss his cheek but he moved, facing me so my lips planted right on top of his. It made Spencer laugh and he broke it off.

"I better get you home." Spencer switched over to the driver's seat and sped off towards my house. Looking out the window, somehow I could see better. Each passing car I could see what color and every detail of the car. Every dent and scratch. Spencer started twitching just then.

"Honey what's wrong?" I worriedly asked. I heard him growl. Oh no was he transforming. This was bad. Getting in another car crash was not my idea of fun. He immediately stopped the car. We were only fifteen minutes away from home.

"Teddy I need you to take over and drive home. Don't listen to the doctor about not driving for awhile. I came at the worst time." he growled. Then he threw the car door open and ran. I don't know where he just ran. I did what he said. I drove home. Pulling into the driveway, I slowly opened the front door. The house was silent. Everyone was asleep hopefully.

**YEAH! Finally I finished this chapter. Hopefully everyone liked it. Sorry it took me forever to write it. I'm being lazy. More than one review please. I don't mean to sound needy. Review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow! ~~One And Only Gossip Girl~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Ted for reviewing last time =). I look forward to your reviews every time I post a chapter. But no one else reviewed =(. It's okay maybe more this time. **

**Chapter 8 Waning Crescent**

The next morning, I explained to mom that they let me go home early and Spencer drove me home. They believed it. Spencer's car was also gone when I woke up.. I guess he picked it up before my family woke up. Maybe later today I'd call and check up on him.

"Teddy we need to have a discussion." mom said. Uh oh. We weren't going to have The Talk. Hopefully not. Because I'm too young. I'm only 5 years old. Ya I wish. Mom sat down on the couch and ordered me to sit next to her.

"I think that since you and Spencer have been going out for almost eight months, I'd like to know what your plans are for the future.." she folded her hands. It was too early to talk about this. Spencer and I barely talked about our plans together. We just let time go by.

'Mom we don't have any." I replied, laughing. I mean it wasn't funny but it was funny that she wanted to know. She never asked PJ that when he moved out with his girlfriend, Skylar...

"Come on you have to have something.." she tried to smile. Wow this was going absolutely nowhere. Okay it's now 11 and I'm going to call Spencer. Gosh my mom was too overprotective sometimes. Wanting to know everything about me.

"No I don't. Now if you excuse me I have to call my boyfriend." I emphasized on the word boyfriend. Mom said something as I went downstairs to grab my phone. I grabbed it and dialed his number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Hey Teddy. How are you doing?" I heard noises in the background. Some yelling or was that the TV? Was he at a party or something? I heard people this time. Some saying his name.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" I demande.d. He was obviously somewhere with alot of people. The question I wanted to ask him slipped from my mind. I sounded a bit protective. Ah! Hopefully I don't turn into my mother.

"My aunt's house. My parents were mad at me when I told them that I told you I was a werewolf." he explained. I thought his parents liked me. I was a pretty nice girl. Capable of keeping secret.s.

"Oh. How are you? I saw that you grabbed your car this morning." I flopped down onto my bed. I heard a door close on the phone. Gosh how much I wanted to see him. It had only been a day though.

"I'm fine. I tried to get the car away from the house. Don't want your parents getting the wrong idea when they see my car." he replied. That was true. My parents would probably ground me for life

"True. I miss you.. When can I get to see you next?" I curiously asked. Hopefully sometime soon what was I wanted. Spencer sighed. That wasn't a good sign. If I was talking to him you would see that cute little thing he does when he's thinking.

"I don't know. I'm in California now." he mumbled. So low I could barely hear him. He said he was at his aunts. Does his aunt live in California.? That's so far away. How could I live without him for the rest of the day?

"California! I miss you." I sighed .I sounded crazy. The last time I saw him was last night and I already missed him. But he was in another state so it was okay to be crazy about this. Right?

"I miss you, too Teddy. I don't know when I'm coming back though. My parents are still really angry at me. It's alot. " I heard him punch something. I could tell he was angry. I was, too. He trusted me. Right as I went to grab something, I saw my hand. It was all swollen. Right where I had gotten scratched. I held in a gasp.

"That sucks. If you were only here everything would be ok." I replied, trying to hide the surprise in my voice. I didn't need him to be worrying about something that he couldn't fix or see.. Spencer would probably freak out if I told him. He got so sensitive on the things that don't matter most.

"Teddy, what's wrong? The tone in your voice was all panicky. Don't try to make excuses. Tell me what's up.. Whatever it is I'll help." Spencer sounded serious. Of course he heard it. He knows me way too much.

"It's really nothing. No need to worry." I replied, looking at my swollen hand in disgust. Would this thing ever go away? It took him a few minutes to answer. I was scared that he was going to scream at me or something.

"It probably is.. I need to come home now. If there is something wrong I want to help you. Especially if it's something bad I need to worry about." Spencer's voice was rough. I heard him unzipping something. Most likely his suitcase.

"No Spencer. Don't please. It's not even that big of a deal. I'm sorry I said anything. Just stay there. Please I don't need you coming back for me." I hastily said. Spencer laughed and tsked me.

"With you saying like that it makes me even more worried. Apparently I need to come and find out what your issue is. Teddy Duncan you are the worst liar ever.." Spencer sounded angry. Maybe I shouldn't have called him.

"Whatever! I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend and not get you caught up in something that's not important!" I raised my voice and hung up, slamming my phone onto the bed. I took a deep breath. Where had that anger come from? Whatever I don't care. I heard mom come into my room.

"Fight with Spencer." it wasn't a question. My mom didn't particularly like Spencer because the first time he broke up with me I was a complete mess. She hated seeing me like that. I hated feeling like that..

"Ya it's okay. It's nothing really.." I shrugged. I so did not want to talk about it with her. Oh yeah my boyfriends a werewolf and so are his parents. I think. Like my mom needs to know that. If I told her, she'd laugh at me.

"Okay well you be careful with him. Don't want you all depressed again." mom smiled weakly and walked out of my room. _Please Spencer don't come home, I thought. _ I loved him to death but right now we both needed a break.

_Why not? It's for the best you know. a voice said in my head. _I jumped and almost fell off my bed. Who was that? How are they talking through my head. I was probably hallucinating. Maybe I was going crazy..

**2 Hours Later **

There's a knock on my bedroom door. No one ever knocks. They usually like to waltz right in. Wonder who it is. I open the front door and immediately hide my still swollen hand behind my back. He was standing right there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. My mom would freak if she found a boy in my room. Especially if it was Spencer. Spencer laughed and walked right into my room. I shut the door behind him.

"Gabe said he wouldn't tell. I'm a pretty good convincer. Now what's bothering you?" he put me on his lap. I just stared at him. Wanting to be wrapped in his arms. I wanted to embrace him. Feel his heartbeat.

"Nothing.." I said too quickly.. Then he laughed. He grabbed my swollen hand. He gasped loudly but didn't throw my hand away. He just looked at it very curiously. Like it was some dumb experiment... Spencer was shocked though.

"This is worse than I thought. I have to go. " he kissed my forehead and walked out the door. Wait I wanted to scream. Maybe he was truly scared now. He seemed all tense when he saw my hand. I don't get what was so bad about it. I was dying and now my hand was swollen. so what?!

**Okay that chapter was bad. Just admit it. I had no ideas so I came up with this. Sorry it was so bad. If you have any ideas or want your name in my story you can put that in the review. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm here with chapter 9. Finally I've gotten this up. Now Ted if you want me to put you in the story I would like either your name or an OC (original character). Okay with that all cleared up here is chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9 New Moon**

Maybe he was disgusted. Whatever I guess he only cared on what was on the inside. When I walked out into the living room, it was silent. It usually never was. Toby was usually crying and Charlie was always getting in trouble. At least it was quiet. I grabbed my leather jacket, heading outside. It had started to rain. Today I decided to pay a visit to Skylar. I know Spencer said the only reason he cheated on me was because his parents wanted him to date a werewolf but she agreed to it. She didn't even know he should have told her if he really loved me.

When I finally got to her house, I knocked. Skylar opened the door wearing sweats and a sweater.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" she smiled and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Payback is so much fun. I could tell she was home alone, there was no cars in the driveway. Perfect my plan was going out perfectly.

"Just paying a visit to an old friend. Does PJ know you moved back? He was devastated when you moved. I'm sure he'll be glad when he hears your back." I tried to sound nonchalant. Skylar shook her head.

"Oh I haven't. I didn't think he liked me anymore. I'll call him later. Anyways how are you? I hear you and Spencer are back together." she changed the subject quickly. I could sense her feelings. She was getting uncomfortable. Everything was going according to plan. Skylar was so easy to trick. Probably because she had no brain.

"Yes we are. Now I wonder why his mom wanted him to date you. I mean your both werewolves but you have nothing in common." I whispered the last part. She silently gasped. I pinned her to the wall. She didn't fight back.

"Now you really shouldn't have agreed. Now you'll have to deal with me." I sneered and punched her. Blood trickled from her lip and I heard a satisfying crack from her nose. Skylar winced in pain and I just laughed. As much as she tried to fight back, it didn't work.

"Let me go or so help me I will hurt you." she was trying to sound tough. Finally she pushed me away but I tripped her, sending her flying towards the ground. Her face hit the ground and you could see the trickle of blood from her nose. She tried to get up but I kicked her back down.

"Like that will ever happen. You're too weak." I cackled. Skylar turned to lay on her back. There was blood all on her face. I bent down next to here. Blood sputtered out of her mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she rasped. Her voice was all rough. I did beat her up good. That is what you get for messing with Teddy Duncan. My hands were covered in her blood. It made me smile.

"You made my boyfriend cheat on me. Now make sure you mention this to nobody. If I find out you do, much more than your nose will be broken." I threatened. Then I walked back to my car, feeling completely satisfied with myself. She got what she deserved. The first place I drove was Spencer's house. He was standing outside, pacing across his lawn. Spencer paced over to me. I hid my bloody hands in my back pockets.

"Have you heard? Apparently Skylar got beat up. Her family is close to mine. Her dad found her bleeding on the ground when he got home." he informed. Her dad must have came right as I left. I hid my devilish grin.

"Oh really. Well I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much your family likes her." I said with fake sympathy. Then Spencer surveyed me from my head to my toes. He looked confused.

"What are you wearing? You never wear leather jackets. Plus your wearing combat boots. Are you okay? I thought you liked Skylar. Teddy can I look at your hand." he said it all so quickly. My eyes widened. There was nothing wrong with my outfit.

"Uh I have to get going. It's my day to babysit Toby." I lied, heading back to my car, but Spencer followed me. He took my hands out of my back pockets and gasped. He dropped my hands immediately. Spencer was astonished.

"What has gotten into you Teddy? Beating up someone is so not like you. Are you sure your feeling okay?" Spencer pulled me close. Actually I was perfectly fine. I liked the new me way better than the old me. The old me was to much of a goody two shoes. Now I'm a bad girl ready to rumble.

"I'm perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with changing. Especially when the change is this good." I smiled and kissed him. Spencer pulled away immediately, then he shook his head. He slowly let go of me. His facial expression showed he was upset. I could feel it.

"This change isn't okay, Teddy. When you find yourself, come back. I don't want to see you like this again." Spencers voice was shaking. He didn't want to do this. It was that obvious but he felt he had to do this. He didn't have to. Maybe if he loved me enough he would love the new me.

"Fine, I guess I won't be seeing you again. If you really loved me, you would love the new me. I thought you really would. Guess your that bad of a boyfriend." I snapped. Then I got in my car and drove away. I was going at 80 miles per hour, faster than the speed limit. Hopefully a cop wouldn't appear somewhere. I was angry about Spencer, that's why I was going so fast. I think I just broke up with him. The realization set in and I started to cry. My makeup was smearing now. What did I just do?

**It's not one of my best chapters but it was at least something. I haven't updated in awhile because I haven't been near a computer in a while. Hopefully you liked this chapter though. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Ted for your OC. He will be in this chapter. Hopefully all of you liked the last chapter. So I am really excited to write some future chapters of this story! Here is chapter 10. **

**Chapter 10 Waxing Crescent **

The next day at school, everyone looked at me when I walked in. I was wearing black eyeliner and smoky eyes. My hair was straightened, too. My outfit had a leather jacket, some badass combat boots, leather jeans, and a tight black shirt. Everyone wanted to know why I changed. Changed wasn't a good way to put it.

"It's a part of me that I've never expressed." that's how I put it. Even Ivy was surprised. By now, everyone knew I broke up with Spencer. Most people were on my side. Just because looks shouldn't matter. They did to Spencer apparently. There was someone I had had my eye on all morning though. He was cute and had gorgeous blue eyes. I guessed he was new because I'd never seen him around.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked the mysterious boy. He silently turned around to look at me. Even cuter up close. Maybe Spencer would get jealous but that wasn't the point. I don't use boys. That's just pathetic.

"My name is Ted and your Teddy. Everyone knows you." he seemed kinda shy. In a cute way. I was surprised he knew my name. Usually I was unknown but I guess my sudden personality switch had made me popular.

"Yes I am. I'm surprised you know my name. Most people don't even know who I am." I mumbled the last part to myself. I bet he thought I was just some stuck up popular I wasn't. The final bell rang and it was home next. To face my mother.

"Everybody knows you. You seem to be pretty famous around here. I can see why ." he nervously chuckled. Famous? I had never been called that before. Spencer walked by, giving me a dirty look. I hadn't done anything so he shouldn't be mad.

"Ya I guess I am. Well I got to get going. What about you take me out sometime? We could go out to dinner or something like that. How about Saturday at seven." I suggested, then I walked away. Now I had a date and I was totally over Spencer. I mean who needed him. Not him. On the way to my car, people actually said hello to me. Ivy was nowhere to be found though. Although Spencer was waiting near my car.

"What do you want?" I demanded, opening the car door. Then he walked over and closed the door, leaning against the side of the car. He looked like some god. So perfect and gorgeous but he wasn't mine anymore. No more could I kiss those perfect lips.

"Looks like you've got a new boy toy. It's not making me jealous Teddy. If that's what you're trying to do. You don't need to change yourself though. I know what your going through is tough but you've got to get over it. I can help you. " his eyes were pleading. How does he know what I'm going through though? I 'm a girl. He is obviously not.

"Boy toy? I don't have a boy toy. Plus there is nothing you could help me with. My life is perfectly fine without you so don't even, Spencer. Why am I even talking to you?" I rolled my eyes, reopening the car door. Spencer looked frustrated now.

"Whatever you want Teddy! I won't help you even though you really need it. Don't come running back to me when you realize your desperate." he snapped then stomped off. Help? What the heck is he talking about? I think Spencer was on something, because he was trippin.

When I got home, I swear the look on my mom's face when she saw my outfit. She literally started a fit. I didn't even listen to her though. Mostly she yelled about how I took her favorite leather jeans that she couldn't even fit into anymore. She said they were a souvenir from back in the days. Not like she was going to wear them again. At least I didn't rip them. Then I went and locked myself in my room. I was craving meat. Something raw. That's weird. I just shrugged it off. But when night started to fall I got itchy and kinda paranoid of everything around me. I felt tired. Maybe I just needed some fresh air. When I got outside, I didn't feel any better, I felt even worse. AH! My bones ached and I felt like dying. At least it would be better than this. Then I started to run and I felt my whole body shift. Paws hit the ground, they weren't mind. I wanted to scream but all that came out was a whimper. I was scared, really scared.

Maybe this is what Spencer said when he said I needed help. No wonder it didn't make any sense. I didn't know this would happen but he did. Now I desperately needed his help. Maybe I could convince him somehow. This meant I wouldn't be able to go on my date with Ted on Saturday because of this. Then I started off to a run to Spencer's house. At least I wasn't big. I just looked like a regular wolf. My fur was really light color. Now I'm guessing some people are born werewolves and others are made. I am made and Spencer is was born one. I stood outside his house when I saw him in his wolf form come towards me. Then he shifted back. How did he do that?

"You didn't know, I'm sorry but I swear it will get better Teddy. Don't worry but I know shifting the first time is pretty painful. Beware changing back does hurt, too." he pointed out. Great so there was more pain. First of all, how did I turn? Was it that stupid scratch.

When I was changed back, I sat on Spencer's couch, close to tears. I was in shock of everything. He had explained a few things. Like when you were a more experience werewolf, you could choose when you wanted to change, not when the moon came up. I wished I had that ability now.

"This is all so much. I can't deal with this." now I was crying. Spencer walked over and set down a cup of tea. He pulled me into his arms and just held me there. It was nice. Something normal for once.

"Thank you, for helping me." I smiled. He kissed my cheek, smiling back at me. Maybe now I wasn't completely alone. I had Spencer, for now. Until I freaked out again. I still didn't know if I could stay with Spencer forever. Even though we were both werewolves, I don't know if I should be with him. Even though I felt he was meant for me. Maybe it was for the best for us to be apart.

**Okay chapter 10 finished. Hopefully you liked this chapter. I loved it so much and hopefully you do too. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay glad you liked chapter 10. I swear I'm so glad that I got out that she was a werewolf. Now we can get to some other stuff =). Here is chapter 11. Oh and I wanna give a shoutout to my best friend Berspoof. Go check her stories out, it would mean alot. **

**Chapter 11 First Quarter **

Days had passed and I still hadn't gotten over everything yet. My mind was racing with emotions and images. Having this "special ability" was harder than it seemed. I struggled constantly with shifting and shifting back. Spencer had said that the pain of shifting would have gone away by now. For some reason it didn't for me. Not that I've told him yet. If it continues I'll have to tell him. No need to concern him now.

"Okay Teddy. Lets see if you can master this simple telepathy trick. This was one of the easiest things I've learned." he said. Telepathy? Werewolves can communicate telepathically? There is so many things I don't know. So I tried and concentrated on sending a simple telepathic message to Spencer. _Heya cutie I said. _Spencer smiled.

" I did it!" I squealed. Spencer nodded and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. I was getting the hang of this stuff. Hopefully the powers wouldn't get much harder than this. Who knew sending a telepathic message was that simple.

"Well that's good. You can send these messages to werewolves and of course humans. The only thing is, the humans will not be able to respond of course. It is sorta like you can influence them to do something." he explained. Influence? Like I could influence my History teacher not to give us a test. That would be amazing.

"So I could basically manipulate people into doing what I want them to. It sounds pretty easy." I shrugged my shoulders but Spencer just shook his head.

"No you can't do that. It is against the law. You can't do that. You only use manipulation like that when needed." he sternly said. Wow so harsh. He just took all the fun out of it.

"Oh well thanks for taking the fun out of it. Can I at least try it? I want to see what happens." I pleaded. Spencer nodded and brought out, Ted. Of all people. He was already mad because I missed our date Saturday.

"Okay Teddy you will send a simple message to him. Don't worry Ted knows all about werewolves. Back in the day, he was a servant to them." Spencer said. Why was he mad at me then? He should have known. Okay concentrate know today. I looked him straight in the eye. _Go get a cup of water I sent. _ Was it going to work?

"Um I suddenly feel thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink." Ted awkwardly walked away. I had done it. I was getting really good at this stuff. Spencer smiled and applauded.

"You're getting real good at this stuff, Teddy. It took me awhile to master these. I'm surprised." Spencer came over and gave me a hug. I answered it gratefully.

"Thanks," I sighed."I am so tired Spencer. I feel like I've worked for hours and hours." I rested against him. He stroked my hair, kissing the top of it.

"Well it's normal to be that tired. You need to go home and get some rest or something like that. It's the only way to rebuild your energy back up." Spencer suggested. I thought that was a great idea. So I went home and plopped down on my bed. I layed there for who knows how long. I stared at my ceiling for what felt like hours, not moving. I had never been this still before. Maybe it was because I was a werewolf now. Hours ticked past and then the sun started to set. I knew I would have to leave soon. So I slowly went outside. My bones started to ache. I didn't want to feel this pain again. It hurt to much. As I started to run, I didn't let it happen. I tried resisting it. Then I fumbled to the ground, screaming in pain. No way did I want to go through the pain of transforming.

I tried resisting everything. My whole body started to ache and I was shaking rapidly know. I whimpered as I lay there, untransformed on the floor. My body started to ache less now. The pain was easing away now. I had did it! I didn't shift this time. I could have jumped with joy. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt that bad next time. Now I didn't want to move. I felt numb all over. Slowly, I started to sit up. Pain flared up through my left arm. I yelped and fell back down. Sweat was beading from my forehead. Hours after laying here, I heard someone coming.

"Teddy? Is that you? What are you doing lying on the ground like that? Let's get you up." the voice sounded familiar. I looked and saw Ted. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. The pain was still there just not as bad. I flinched.

"Thanks. I couldn't have gotten up without you. I was almost stuck there. It was so horrible." I moaned and my eyes started to burn. It was the worst pain I had felt in my life. My throat constricted and I tried to hold back the burning tears.

"Teddy? You're scaring me. What happened and what did you do? You look absolutely horrible. Come with me. We're going to my house." he put his arm around me. The way there, I told him the story. What was really troubling was that you weren't able to do that until you were a werewolf for a few years. I was only a couple days. Why did I have to be so special.

** I absolutely loved writing that. I hoped you liked it. I'm excited for writing more of this. The twists and turns will definitely bring a shock to most people. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hopefully you liked last chapter. Since I got no reviews :( . Well this chapter will be better, promise. I try my best on these stories. Here is chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12**

Ted looked amazed. Like really. Wasn't this bad though? I was still all tired out from what I had done. There was no pain like it. Now I was in Ted's house on his couch. I told him everything. I mean I had to.

"Teddy, I'm surprised. How did you do it? It's unusual for a young werewolf to resist the change." he said, shocked. I shrugged my shoulders and tears brimmed my eyes again. He put his arm around me and brought me close to him.

" I don't know. I just didn't want to. I forced it away. Then it was just so much pain." I said through tears. He kissed the top of my head and nodded. Did he understand? He doesn't know the pain of being a werewolf. He just serves them. He would never understand the physical pain.

"Well its unusual but I promise you that your going to get through this. I'll ask some people about it. Just know that I'm here for you. " Ted replied. So a human was going to be there for me. How can he help a werewolf? Well at least he was helping in some way. Ted looked at me with this look. It was cute though. Now we were close, so close. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Ted-" I started but he put a finger to my lips. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. His hands were around my waist and I was enjoying it. I mean I didn't know who I liked anymore. Ted pulled me close to him and I pulled away, taking a deep breath. He was smiling and so was I. There was a connection between us now. Or at least it felt like that.

"Teddy, I've been wanting to do that since I met you. " he said. How sweet. This time it was me who kissed him. He agreed to it and we sat there like that for I don't even know how long. After a while though, we both pulled away for a breath. I sighed.

"I don't think I'm going home. I mean my parents will miss me but I don't belong here. This place is too much for me." I admitted. I had been thinking about it for awhile now. Ted looked at me like I was crazy.

"No you don't need to leave here. I mean you tell me that now! I just confessed how much I like you and you now tell me you want to leave. If your leaving then I want to go with you." Ted said, taking my hands. I sighed. Taking him with me would be a risk.

"Honey I can't. I would risk too much taking you with me. I mean I would love that but I can't. " I blinked my eyes from tears. Ted shook his head and sighed. He was going to say something serious, I could just tell.

" You wouldn't risk anything. I don't want to lose you. I probably care about you more than Spencer does. Would he run away with you? No he probably wouldn't. Whatever you want I'll give it to you. " Ted said to me. I smiled. I guess he meant it. Maybe it would be okay with him. I mean I actually did like him and he liked me. Maybe even loved. I felt the same way with Spencer but did she feel that much. Would he run away with her?

"Okay okay. You can come with me. I've just got to get a few things before I go." I said. I kissed his lips gently then left.

When I got home, everyone was asleep. I grabbed the things I needed. Extra clothes, bathroom needs, first aid, and food. Plus money. I stuffed that all into a backpack. I didn't even leave a note. Then I left the house. I went to Spencer's house first though. I needed to tell him goodbye. He was sitting outside on his porch. He stood up when he saw me.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong? You look upset." Spencer walked over to me. He took my hands but I shook them off. Then he looked upset. I took a deep breath.

"Spencer, I'm leaving. I mean I can't stay here and I found out that I love someone else. He's amazing and thats what I want. Bye." I waved. That was so cheesy. At least I said it though. He looked hurt and it hurt me to see him like that. But remember I like Ted now. Then I ran all the way back to his place. He was all ready. He had a bag full of stuff to.

"Hey sweetie," he took my hand. " I was thinking I could swing us some tickets and we could go somewhere. You know maybe New York." he suggested .Tickets? Plane tickets? Who had the money for that anymore?

"Where would you get that money? I mean for two plane tickets, that's alot of money." I asked. He shrugged.

"Hey I can save up. I'm not that poor." he laughed and pulled out car keys. He lead me to a beat up truck. It was nice. Apparently this was a car that he had fixed up. On the way we suggested places to go and I decided on New York. It was a big place and no one would be looking for us there. That's what we both thought. I hoped it was true.

**Wow I just wrote that in roughly thirty minutes. I think that chapter was kinda drama filled and I absolutely love it! I hope you think so too. Ya I know it was a kinda weird things when she decided to go to Ted instead of Spencer but she thinks that getting away from Spencer will help her. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally I'm updating this story. I know it's been awhile but I'm back now. I'll try to make this chapter as interesting as possible. **

**Chapter 13**

When I thought everything was going to be okay, I think I jinxed myself. Ted wanted to stay overnight somewhere before heading to the airport. It wasn't a fancy hotel, just as cheap place with crappy beds.I was beginning to regret this but I just shrugged it all off, thinking it might go didn't though.

In the morning, I could hear the TV in the background. Someone had turn it on. Probably Ted. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the other bed. He was sitting there, watching the TV.

"Good morning sunshine." Ted smiled. I smiled back and hopped off my bed and crawled up next to him. Ted wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head. Then I looked up at the TV. A picture of me was staring back at me. I was reported missing. Panic swept through my body. I looked at Ted who looked like perfectly fine.

"Ted.." I sighed. They were going to find me. I just knew it. Then I was going to be taken back home and I was going to be grounded for the rest of my life. I would never hear the end of it.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy. Soon enough we'll be out of here and they won't be able to find you." he said. I ran hand through my hair. Now I really did regret this. Ted laid me down on the bed and got off, digging through his bag. He brought out two plane tickets to New York.

"Where did you get those?" I asked. Plane tickets were really expensive, he must have paid tons for those. Ted smirked and handed me one of the tickets and some money.

"I bought them of course. Oh and the money is for a haircut. You desperately need one." Ted explained. A haircut? But I loved my hair. Then I hit me. My hairstyle is how everyone recognized me. That's why.

"Do I have to dye my hair too?" I asked, hoping not. Ted chuckled and shook his head. I smiled and grabbed some clothes, heading into the bathroom to shower. I stood and let the hot water run over my skin. After a while, I hopped out of the shower and changed.

"I'm heading out to get my haircut! I'll be back soon." I called, walking out the door. I slid my jacket on, slipping the hood on so no one would see or maybe even notice me. When I got to the barber, I told them exactly what I wanted. A bob with layers, like Chelsea Kane. Hopefully it didn't look bad. When they finished, it actually looked pretty cute. I liked it and hopefully Ted would to.

I walked back into the hotel room and spotted Ted pacing around the room, hands in his pockets. He looked up when he saw me and smiled.

"Love the hair." he complimented, making me smile.I went over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Why thank you." I pecked his lips. Ted smiled and returned the kiss. I pulled away slowly and smiled brightly at him. He slipped his arms around my waist.

"We should get going soon or we'll be late for our plane." Ted pointed out. New York, I had almost forgotten about it. I sighed and slipped out of his arms, going to grab my bag. Ted did the same.

An hour later, we were going through security at the airport. The whole thing made me nervous. I was afraid we might get caught or not allowed to go through. But everything worked out fine. We even made the plane it time. Ted took my hand and sat down at a seat. I squeezed his hand and closed my eyes. Was this all a dream? I just couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Running away. I thought that was only something bad kids

did. I wasn't like those people. At least I don't think I was. I opened my eyes again to see that Ted's eyes were closed too. So I just sat there and brung my knees up to my chest. I was beginning to regret this even more. How could I do this? Spencer.. I had hurt him and I didn't mean or want to. He would never forgive me for what I did. I had broken up with him for someone else. A human! I've officially gone crazy. Why did this have to happen to me? I'm only 17! No normal 17 year old girl deals with this. Then again, no normal seventeen year old was a werewolf. Wait, we wouldn't be in New York till late. And late meant the sun would be down. When the sun goes down I turn into a werewolf. How would I do that on a plane? I shook Ted awake.

"What?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Um.. what are we going to do about tonight. I mean me being a werewolf and all." I said hastily. Ted cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Of course, he hadn't thought about that either.

"I um..." Ted sighed. "I know there's a potion that will hold off the transformation for at least 3 hours. Now the problem is do I have any?" I sighed. Of course. What if he had any? My guess was no he didn't. Then I would turn on the plane and everyone would see me and start freaking out. I bit my lip and leaned back in the seat. Ted grabbed his bag and started rummaging through it. He brought out a small bottle and examined the contents.

"I believe this is it but I'm not positive." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"Well.." I said, beginning to grow impatient. Ted shook his head and put the bottle back into his bag.

"It's not it. I don't know Teddy. I might not have any.." Ted said.

**Okay that's all I have for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. If you want your OC to be in my story just PM me or put that in the review. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I finally have had the chance to update this! I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise I will try to update more! **

**Chapter 14**

I felt my muscles started to twitch. Couldn't this wait until later? I rocked myself back and forth, looking over at Ted. He was rummaging through his back and then back at the vial. I started to take in deep breaths. Could he be any slower?!

"Calm down Teddy. I'll find...something." he bit his lip, continuing to look through his bag. I drummed my fingers against my knee. This was going to take a while.

"I bet if Spencer were here we wouldn't be in this situation!" I spat. My eyes widened once I realized what I had said. Ted looked over at me with a hurt expression. He frowned deeply, instantly making me feel guilty. Ted stood up, taking his stuff with him.

"I'll just leave you alone then." he murmured and walked off. I sighed and punched the seat in front of me.

"God damn it!" I scolded myself. Why did I have to say the stupidest thing and at the wrong times to?! I whimpered, all my bones aching. I could feel them starting to shift slowly. No please, couldn't this wait? Maybe I could stop the transformation, like last time. Tears stung my eyes from the would think I was a freak, a monster. I would have to hide from everyone. Then I would die alone. Why did I leave in the first place? I still loved Spencer. Ted was just a friend. Did Spencer already know I was gone? He probably did. Did he still love me..even after what I had done? For a while I sat there, thinking about it. Maybe he could forgive me . Why couldn't this whole thing just be a dream?

I sat up quickly, a sharp pain ringing through my bones. I was starting to change, I could feel it. Please why couldn't we just land already. Why did miracles never happen to me?

"We are going to have to stop at the nearest airport. There seems to be a problem with one of our engines. Sorry for the delay." the pilot said. Maybe miracles did happen. The plane started to descend, about to land. I waited patiently and got my stuff. Maybe we didn't have to go to New York. We could always stay...wherever we were now. Soon everyone started to pile off the plane. I quickly walked into the airport, the pain still searing inside of me. I looked around, expecting to see Ted but I couldn't find him in this crowd.

"To hell with this." I muttered under my breath and threw my stuff behind a bush. I started to run off towards somewhere secure, safe, hidden,etc. Finally I found a nice deserted place no one could ever find. The change happened quickly almost. The pain ripped through me and I fell to the ground. Soon I had four paws and fur. Then a voice appeared in my head.

_Teddy?! Where are you?! _

It sounded like Spencer's voice. Then again I do remember him telling me that werewolves could communicate through their mind when they transformed. Should I answer him? He hadn't done anything wrong so there was no point in ignoring him. I don't even know why I left in the first place.

_Spencer? I..I don't know. I'm somewhere in...Missouri I think. Or maybe in Kansas. _

Was he going to try and find me? Was he going to take me away back to Colorado? A small part inside of me really hoped he was. Ted was going to think I was such a coward. Maybe I wa as a coward but I was a coward for good reasons...At least I think so.

_What are you doing there?! For goodness sake Teddy what trouble have you gotten yourself into? Just sit tight and I'll track you down. I love you..._

I sat down slowly (obviously still a wolf) and waited patiently. I didn't have the nerve to tell him I loved him too. So I layed on the cool grass and slept to pass the time. He would be here soon hopefully. Wolves ran fast right? It wouldn't take him that long to get here. So right then and there I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of really nothing.

~~2 Hours Later~~

Someone nudged at my shoulders gently and I jumped awake. I sat up, realizing I had shifted back to a human sometime during my sleep. Spencer was still a werewolf though which was quite odd.

"Hey Spencer.." I smiled and kissed his head, standing up. Spencer barked happily and rubbed up against my leg, making me smile. I sat down next to werewolf Spencer and he lay down next to me, his head on my lap. We sat there for another hour before Spencer finally turned back. He panted and lay on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"That was so tiring. I feel like I just wasted all my energy getting here." Spencer said, breathing heavily, sweat on his forehead.

"You didn't have to come Spencer. I could have come back on my home. " I said quietly, hoping he didn't notice. Spencer lifted himself up with his elbows and turned over to look at me.

"Teddy I love you. Of course I would come and save you.." he looked me in the eye and sat up slowly, wrapping an arm around me.

**A/N So that's where I am going to stop this chapter. Hoped you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions or want your OC to be in this story feel free to tell me. Flames are not allowed but criticism is. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


End file.
